Coffee House Rendezvous
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: Exactly how do you measure a year? Is it in days, nights, cups of coffee, or love? What if it's a combination of those last two? Joe finds out over a year of meeting Jun Motomiya in a coffee shop every day. Inspired by 'Seasons of Love' from the musical Rent. One chapter for each season. Jyoun


**What's up, everybody? Back sooner than you expected I presume? That's because I'm finally putting out some stories that were backed up due to being so focused on Destined Jedi. For this story, I don't know why, but I have been shipping Joe and Jun hardcore lately. I saw a few fics of them together and something just clicked inside of me. This was born last summer and wanted to coincide it with each season, but that didn't work out. Hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Kinda takes place after Tri is over and Joe is now in college. **

* * *

The sound of the train rolling on the tracks deafened Joe Kido to the rest of the world. Going over his notes for class that day, he barely noticed someone's umbrella pressing against the pant leg of his uniform and the droplets of water soaking into it. He never liked being in large crowds, but due to taking the metro being a necessity in Tokyo, he had learned to just endure it. The people around didn't glance at him and he did so in return, his notes mattering more to him at the moment than social interaction.

"Kasuga," the automated voice said, announcing the next station. "Kasuga. This is Kasuga."

Getting up, the young pre-med student waited for the doors to open as the train eased into the station. When the familiar whoosh of the doors opening reached his ears, he dashed out from the dry confines of the train car and onto the platform. The smell of mildew and underground blasted him in the face as he scurried out of the station.

The sounds of rush hour traffic overwhelmed him as cars rushed by, honking their horns frequently. The chilly October wind stuck knives in his face and ears. His eyes gazed around the area briefly: the roller coaster at Tokyo Dome City amusement park barely reached over the buildings down the road, the construction going on around him, and the crowds of people moving by.

He quickly put up his umbrella as he walked outside and began the mile-long walk to the coffee shop he had begun frequenting since he started classes at the University of Tokyo. The shop was just off of campus, so it was convenient when he wanted a cup of coffee or to have a place to study. Sometimes both.

* * *

The bell hanging off the door rang as Joe entered the establishment. The smell of coffee beans greeted his nose like an old friend, and the smell of fresh baked goods made his stomach rumble. Taking his place in line, he started to make up his mind about what he wanted. He wasn't that hungry so he settled just on a coffee; cream and sugar the way he liked it.

"Next in line," the server cried, causing him to step forward.

"Hi," he smiled pleasantly...until he realized whom his eyes made contact with. His eyes widened to about the size of saucer plates.

The female barista on the other side too gasped in shock.

"Jun?"

"Joe?"

The two stared for what felt like hours. Never in a million years did they expect to run into each other. Joe hadn't seen Jun in several years, back when she started chasing his older brother Jim around, and all he remembered was that she was a little...okay, _very_ crazy.

Behind Joe, people started complaining and urging him to order something quick.

"Hey, come on!" one person complained.

"You're holding up the line, buddy!" cried another.

These complaints snapped Joe out of his trance and back to the realm of the living. He scrambled to organize his thoughts.

"I'll just have a large coffee with cream and sugar," he said, handing her ¥240.

After a few moments, Jun returned with his coffee and gave it to him.

"I go on break in just a couple of minutes," she said with a coy little wink. "Go find a place to sit and I'll be there in a moment. I'd love to catch up with you."

"Sure," he smiled nervously, unsure of how to react.

He found a table near a window that looked out onto the University of Tokyo campus. The trees' leaves were turning red, yellow, and orange, and students were walking by on their way to class. It was a calming sight for the pre-med student.

Joe put down his notes and started to go over them while sipping his coffee. The dark clouds outside cast a shadow over the entire campus, like impending danger. He had a big test later that day, so he needed to get some extra reviewing in while he still could.

A few minutes later, Joe heard someone scoot into the chair across from him. He looked up, running into Jun's smiling face across from him.

"Hi," she greeted, placing her cup of coffee on the table.

"H-hi," he returned nervously, unsure of what else to say. Joe had only known Jun in passing before she came after his brother Jim after Matt broke her heart. Even then, he didn't so much as speak two words to her during that time.

It happened again. Awkwardness set in as it felt like forever before one of them spoke.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"Been good actually. Today's my first day working here," she replied, not sure of what to say either. Joe never struck her as dating material before, so she never really spoke to him. Despite that, she felt comfortable in his presence.

"Ah, I see. No wonder I was surprised to see you. I've been coming here since the beginning of the school term, so I know a lot of the people here."

"Well aren't you Mr. Popular."

They both chuckled.

Jun watched as Joe went over his notes and occasionally sipped his coffee. Her eyes looked over each detail of his face; his pale cheeks, his thin lips, his well-angled jaw, and finally the black glasses over his pale blue eyes. He was handsome.

'_How come I haven't noticed it before?' _she wondered.

Joe looked up from his notes to meet her gaze.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Jun snapped out of her thoughts. "No, that's not it. I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"It's not important."

"You can tell me. I don't mind."

The maroon-haired girl took a sip of her coffee before she replied "I've been a little down on my luck lately. I haven't been able to find a steady relationship for quite some time now. I went out a few times, but they never worked out. I'm starting to wonder if the right guy is out there for me."

"You'll find someone," Joe assured her. "Whether it's today, tomorrow, next week, or even next year; you'll find the right guy who treats you the way you deserve to be." He glanced down at his watch. "I've got to go to class. Can I see you again sometime?"

Jun nodded. "I'd like that. Maybe the same time tomorrow? I'll be here."

"You've got it," said Joe, giving her a wink before he exited the coffee shop and back into the rainy Tokyo morning.

* * *

**Is this the start of something new between Joe and Jun? Stick around to find out as we go along. **

**This was inspired by the line in the Rent song 'Seasons of Love': In daylights/In sunsets/In midnights/in cups of coffee, and some of the imagery from Makoto Shinkai's film 'Garden of Words'. Please review ;-)**


End file.
